The present invention relates to vehicle bumper guards. Specifically, the present invention relates to a bumper guard and head lamp assembly which is mounted to a bumper.
It is sometimes desirable to provide motor vehicles with additional headlamps. This is particularly true for providing motor vehicles with specialized headlamps, such as quartz and fog headlamps. These additional headlamps are typically mounted directly to the roof or a rack mounted on the roof of the vehicle or underneath the bumper of some vehicles.
Substantial candle power is dissipated prior to illumination of the area forward of the vehicle with roof mounted lights. Furthermore, under foggy conditions, lamps mounted on the vehicle roof cannot be used because the light is so diffused by the fog particles that the operators vision is impaired.
Headlamps may only be mounted underneath vehicle bumpers which possess means of attachment. Otherwise, the headlamp may only be attached to the bumper at a substantial cost. There are major drawbacks with mounting a headlamp beneath a bumper. The distance which is illuminated by the headlamp is a function of its displacement from the ground. When a headlamp is attached beneath a bumper, it is positioned close to the ground. This significantly reduces the illumination distance. Furthermore, headlamps positioned beneath bumpers are vulnerable to damage from raised objects, e.g. curbs.
There thus remains a need to provide for the mounting of headlamps at a forward position of a vehicle to improve utilization of the available illumination in a convenient manner which provides some protection for the mounted headlamp.